Just Another Self-Insert Fic (But Godlike :D)
by Snip3dow
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando derrame soda sobre mi PC y bueno morí electrocutado, pero lo que sucede después es lo importante, Pero, Quien diría que ser un autor tendría sus ventajas, no mucho que decir sin dar spoilers (Lean Naruto Nidaime Kyuubi primero, tiene fragmentos que se nesesitan entender primero)
1. Chapter 1

**Nada que decir aquí, ya deje el aviso en mi otro fic :D**

Todo empezó asi… estaba en mi cuarto escribiendo una alerta en Fanfiction para mis seguidores sobre una nueva historia. Pero supongo que eso ya no importa… A lo que iba, Mientras estaba escribiendo la Alerta, mi soda se derramo sobre mi PC y cayó al suelo donde el transformador de mi Pantalla estaba, Yo estaba como loco intentando levantar mi PC para salvarlo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso no valio la pena intentarlo… después de todo era un PC de los años 2000. Me estoy alejando del punto denuevo, lo siento… Cuando estaba intentando levantar el PC sin querer pise el transformador de mi pantalla, que estaba empapada de soda… Puedes deducir lo que paso después de eso.

Una corriente de electricidad, ni idea que tan grande, paso por mi cuerpo… sorprendentemente no perdí la conciencia, pero perdí el sentimiento de todo mi cuerpo y caí hacia atrás, afortunadamente ya había dejado el PC alejado de la soda. Al caer al suelo mis ojos se empezaron a cansar rápidamente, y con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como mi corazón se detenía poco a poco, Después de lo que mas o menos 15 segundos en ese estado mis ojos se cerraron, para nunca volver a ver la luz del dia… O eso creía

Al despertar, no podía ver nada mas que blanco, por todas partes, no había un solo lugar hacia donde mirara donde no hubiera blanco y me dolían los ojos…

Empecé a caminar hacia donde no tenia idea, pero generalmente nunca me puedo quedar quieto, al menos que este frente al PC, pero eso no importa

No se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando de ese modo, pero después de caminar por un buen rato, me encontré con un trono… si un trono, como los que usan los reyes y había alguien en el, era una mujer que bien podría ser mi hermana mayor

Al verme la mujer que estaba en el trono se levando y empezó a caminar hacia mi

"Finalmente llegas!" Dijo la mujer con un suspiro antes de agarrarme del brazo y arrastrándome hacia algún lugar… Es algo difícil tener sentido de dirección cuando no tienes ni put* idea de donde estas

Después de unos momento de caminar, cruzamos algún tipo de barrera invisible. Mientras íbamos pasando por la barrera sentía mi cuerpo cambiando… Todo se sentía familiar, pero al pasar totalmente por la barrera me fije al mirar mi mano que mi mano había cambiado, y me di cuenta del porque todo se sentía familiar. Mi mano y el resto de mi cuerpo había cambiado.

En ese momento todo mi cuerpo había cambiado de ser "Humano" a "Anime"… Exactamente como piensas, Mi cuerpo en ese momento era como los anime que veía antes de… Bueno. 'Morir'

Mire asombrado como todo mi cuerpo ahora estaba rodeado por finas líneas, y que cada movimiento que asia era mas familiar, Estaba mirando el resto de mi cuerpo hasta que la misma voz de antes interrumpió mis pensamientos

"Terminaste de mirarte?" Dijo la mujer con una voz irritada, el levantar la mirada, me encontré con la misma mujer de antes, pero ahora estaba igual que yo… se podría decir 'Animetisada' o algo asi… dejémoslo asi por ahora

"Si ya terminaste, has el favor de seguirme" Dijo la mujer antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente, yo simplemente la seguí, si esto era lo que pensaba lo que era, seguramente será algo que cambiara mi vida… Bueno, ya lo hiso

Al terminar de caminar, nos encontramos con una cama… Una cama en el medio de un lugar lleno de blanco, nada mas una cama, no estábamos en una pieza, sala… simplemente blanco, se veía realmente raro

La cama tenia las sabanas puestas, pero se podía ver la silueta de un cuerpo debajo, era eso o un montón de almohadas cosa poco probable…

De golpe, la mujer levanto las sabanas, Mostrando la reconocible figura de mi héroe, Naruto Uzumaki

Yo solo podía mirar asombrado, como la figura de mi héroe favorito yacía en la cama, después de salir de mi estupor mire a la mujer nuevamente

"Que le sucedió?"

"Tu falleciste" Dijo la mujer simplemente, Pero al ver la cara de confusión en mi rostro se explico

"_Sigh_… Tu eres un escritor no?, deberías conocer la teoría de infinitas dimensiones no?, Pues tu, sin tener idea, empezaste a crear una dimensión totalmente nueva, Creando la versión de Naruto que tenemos al frente de nosotros junto con sus otras aventuras" Explico la mujer

"Pero que tiene que ver que yo muriera en todo eso" Pregunte nuevamente

"Te lo explicare de un modo mas fácil, La dimensión que creaste junto a Naruto y los demás 'Personajes' fueron erradicados, Dado a que no tiene quien decida el Futuro los 'Personajes' que creaste prácticamente dejaron de existir… Sucede todo el tiempo, pero tu Naruto fue diferente… Por mas que lo intentáramos ni el cuerpo ni el poder que le otorgaste a dejado de existir, y todo intento darle a alguien el control de cuerpo simplemente lo rechazaba" Explico la mujer

"Te eh llamado aquí para que nos pudieras sacar de nuestras dudas, Todos los Kamis de todas las dimensiones están asombrados por tu obra de trabajo" Dijo la mujer

"Heh, esa fue una de las razones por la que puse tantas barreras de seguridad en el cuerpo de Naruto… Prácticamente nada ni nadie puede hacerle daño o tocar el cuerpo con malas intensiones" Dije con una sonrisa

"Y porque razón seria esa?" Pregunto la mujer que ahora prácticamente todos han adivinado que era Kami

"Para evitar que nadie mas controlara un poder que no pueden controlar" Dije sabiendo muy bien los detalles del poder de Naruto

"Piénsalo, todos querrían un poder asi, poder tener la realidad en la palma de sus manos, Aunque todos los Kami juntos intentaran quitar la barrera alrededor de el, para de algun modo tomar control de su poder, no podrían, dado que es una barrera que supera los limites de la imaginación" Explique

"Entonces que podemos hacer con el, no podemos dejarlo allí sin alma, solo para que se pudra" Dijo Kami

"Bueno, si algo tengo entendido es que yo tengo total libertad sobre mis 'Personajes' no es asi?" Al verla asentir me alegre al poder ver la solución de el problema

"Entonces eso significa que yo podría tomar sus poderes o me equivoco?" Pregunte

"Podría ser, pero tienes que recordar que este Naruto es un Bijuu, el fue transformado de antemano antes de recibir el chakra de los bijuus" Me explico Kami mientras que yo me estaba arrepintiendo de tomar ese camino en la historia, o era así hasta que se me prendió el foco

"Espera!... Tu eres Kami no es asi?" Pregunte nuevamente y al verla asentir me alegre

"Entonces tu me puedes transformar en un Bijuu al igual que Naruto!, después de todo el Rikudou Sennin uso un milagro otorgado por el Kami de la dimensión de Naruto para transformarlo un Bijuu" Dije mientras que internamente saltaba de alegría, mi plan estaba yendo a la perfección

Lo que Kami no sabia era que yo específicamente en una nota no subida a internet ni ha visto a luz del dia, yo puse que si algún día yo muriera, mi cuerpo o mi alma serian transferidos lo mas cercano a Naruto, nunca tuve pruebas sobre Kami y la mayoría de los dioses incluso existieran.

Francamente fue de puro aburrimiento que hice esa nota, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho

"Eso… de hecho es una buena idea, pero que garantía tenemos los Kamis de que no te volverás en nuestra contra?" Pregunto Kami

"No lo sabes, pero si hay algo que yo tome de parte de Naruto, eso fue su perspectiva, Mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos y Nunca romper una promesa, asi que hare una en este momento" Dije girándome para darle la cara a Kami

"Si cumples con mis demandas, yo Nick prometo que no me volverán a ver, y dejare de causarles problemas, no tendrán que verme nunca mas" Dije mientras miraba fijamente a Kami a los ojos

Después de lo que parecía un minuto de concurso de miradas ella parecía relajarse un poco mientras suspiraba denuevo

"Muy bien entonces, ya nos has causado varios problemas, sin contar todo el tiempo que pasamos sin supervisar nuestras dimensiones, cumpliré tus demandas" Dijo y con un chasqueo de dedos perdí la conciencia

No se cuánto tiempo paso antes de que recuperar la conciencia, pero al despertar me sentía mas fuerte, mas alerta, y entre todo mucho mejor de lo que nunca me había sentido

Al levantarme me fije que estaba en una cama al lado de donde estaba Naruto, quien parecía estar durmiendo sin mas, pero en realidad su cuerpo estaba haciendo sus funciones básicas, y sin el alma de Naruto y sin su voluntad de vivir, su cuerpo piensa que lo que necesita es dormir para recargar energía

"Ungh… Dios, alguien tiene la patente del camión que me arrollo?" Dije intentando hacer una broma al sentir el dolor en el que estaban mis músculos en ese momento

"Intenta no moverte demasiado, Tu cuerpo aun esta intentando acostumbrarse a tu nueva red de chakra, que prácticamente es todo tu cuerpo al ser un Bijuu" Dijo una voz a mi lado, al girar la cabeza para mirar a quien hablaba me encontré con Kami en una silla al lado mio

"_Kuso…_ cuanto tiempo estuve noqueado?" Pregunte antes de frotarme la cabeza sin fijarme que mi 'Tic' de hablar japonés de vez en cuando volvía a la vida

"Poco mas de 15 minutos no te preocupes, pero sugeriría que empezaramos el proceso de transferencia de chakra de inmediato. Un cuerpo sin alma no puede estar vivo por tanto tiempo, o puede que Shinigami me regañe denuevo" Dijo Kami algo irritada

"Por ahora, que tal si empezamos" Dijo Kami guiándome hacia la cama de Naruto mientras ella llevaba la silla en la que estaba sentada

"Siéntate por favor, supongo que no tengo que decirte que el proceso será extraordinariamente doloroso verdad?" Pregunto Kami a lo que simplemente respondí con una sacudida de cabeza

"Voy a empezar el proceso, recuerda mantenerte fuerte y no te preocupes por los pensamientos negativos, al Naruto haber pasado por eso su chakra no esta 'manchado' por asi decir

Y asi Kami empezó a hacer la transferencia y yo me sorprendí cuando todo termino asombrosamente rápido lo único que sentí fue un piquete en la parte de atrás de mi cuello

"Eso fue todo?, yo pensé que duraría algo mas y seria mas doloroso" Pregunte

"Ah eso?, acabo de cerrar algunos nervios de tu cuerpo para reducir algo el dolor… Ahora viene el chakra" Dijo Kami y antes de que pudiera prepararme un Dolor intenso, No, abrumador me envolvió y solté un grito de macho… Bueno no macho…Ni un grito Ok solté un alarido como tu novia cuando ve una araña en el baño

Después de unos 10-15 minutos de incesante dolor me intente levantar de la silla para intentar caminar, pero no pude y caí al suelo, todo mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor, se sentía como si mis venas estuvieran llenas de lava

"Intenta descansar Nick, cualquiera hubiera quedado inconsciente a la mitad del proceso, Cuando despiertes veremos que hacemos después" Escuche a Kami decir antes de que mi vista quedara en blanco

Just Another Self-Insert Fic (But Godlike :D)

**Y eso fue todo por el capitulo 1 espero algunas reviews, pero ya tengo decidido que mi alterego ira hacia la dimension de No Game No Life el próximo capitulo, esto era mas que nada un prologo pero subiré otro capitulo entre hoy y mañana, o si llego a 3 reviews en este capitulo (Diferentes personas eh?)**

**Dejen reviews plz o voy a hacer algo que estoy seguro que me arrepentiré**

"Seishuuun Full Power!" (JUVENTUUUD!)

**Callate guy!, de vuelta a tu jaula!**

**Y eso **_**Shudder**_** espero no tener que hacerlo asi que déjenme un par de reviews plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro capitulo, meh no tengo mucho que decir en este momento mas que, si alguien no entiende la historia porfavor mándeme un PM o un review y lo responderé con un PM o en el Fic respectivamente **

**Eso y Gracias MyaBL26 por el review de veras me animo a escribir el segundo capitulo mas rápido, solo para estar seguro, si ese BL en tu Nick significa ' Boys Love' entonces te decepcionaras dado a que este fic no tendrá ese tipo de parejas… en realidad no tengo idea si habran parejas en realidad**

**Y para Justin, ten en cuenta que publico capítulos muy seguido asi que me gustan mas cortos, intentare que este sea algo mas largo eso si**

Con la Historia

Me desperté con una migraña tremenda, recuerdo todo lo que sucedió, pero mientras me voy despertando me empiezo a cuestionar si fue un sueño o no.

Afortunadamente aún tengo el mismo sentimiento de ayer, el de estar lleno de energía y tener mis reflejos a tope

Rápidamente me senté en la cama mientras me frotaba los ojos para intentar quitar el resto del sueño de mi sistema, Al abrir los ojos me encuentro que en vez de mis manos ya no eran como antes, eran patas, pero con pulgares… Si mi teoría es correcta entonces debería de poder hacer esto

Y asi un espejo apareció de la nada en mis manos… patas, lo que sea y empecé a revisar mi nuevo cuerpo, era prácticamente igual al fanart que publique en mi anterior perfil de Fanfiction, pero mi pelaje en vez de ser Naranja/rojo como el Kyuubi que conozco el mio era plateado.

Me di la vuelta para confirmar mis dudas… Bingo. Hay estaban las 10 colas plateadas que me reconocían como el nuevo Juubi, en realidad no pensé que fuera tan fácil manipular un Kami pero me sirve, al menos es mejor que estar en el otro mundo, Me fije que Kami no estaba en ningún lado a la vista, asi que me recosté nuevamente en la cama a esperarla

Mientras esperamos, que tal si te cuento algo sobre mi?, en realidad no eh tenido tiempo de presentarme… Mi nombre completo es Nick Araos Cortes, irónico si contamos que en pocas ocasiones soy cortes o tengo buen comportamiento en general

Tengo 16 años, si… muy joven para morir, pero puedo decir que esto es mucho mejor que estar en mi mundo anterior, yo mismo soy un Gamer/Otaku mescla se podría decir que veo tanto anime como videojuegos, tenia planeado suicidio por un tiempo, pero parece que me adelante la parte indolora y simplemente morí… me estoy alejando del tema nuevamente, yo siempre pensaba que el mundo que conocía no era para mi, siempre me preguntaba en que anime o juego me gustaría vivir.

Espera… Esto se me hace familiar

Hmm… Aha! Con razón tenia un deja vu, esto me recuerda al anime que vi hace poco. Se llamaba No Game No Life y se trataba de como un chico como yo y su hermana fueron arrastrados hacia un mundo donde todo se regía por juegos, Guerras en su lugar eran juegos inofensivos apostando por el territorio del otro jugador, quien tendría que ser el representante de tal país

Bueno suficiente Wikipedia humana, a lo que pensaba era que ese lugar seria un perfecto primer lugar para entrenar, Si te preguntas en que, pues en chakra y aprender a ser un Ninja!, quien no querría ser un ninja, Después de todo tengo los recursos y la motivación para lograrlo

Con ese pensamiento selle que en cuento Kami me diera su permiso de que estoy bien para irme me voy en camino a Disboard y mas exactamente a Elukia

En donde estaba… A si, mido 1.79cm, generalmente me visto de negro y nunca. NUNCA, sin mi chaqueta con cierre, a sido mi prenda de ropa mas preciada dado a que la compre pensando sobre Naruto, la chaqueta en si no es muy especial, es en su mayoría negra, y solo tiene naranja debajo de las axilas**(No hay manera de explicar eso y que se escuche literario xD)**

Despues de revisarme completamente para ver que nada faltaba, aun tenia mi ropa y mi mochila, que no tengo ni idea de porque esta aquí, seguramente Kami la vio y pensó que seria mejor traerla o algo asi

Al abrir mi mochila me encontré con mi Tablet y mi Smartphone, están algo viejos pero funcionan de maravilla, Empecé a buscar mas información sobre Disboard y sus razas, me vi solamente una vez el anime, y estar bien informado nunca esta de mas

Después de 15 minutos de estudio, y le agradezco a Wikipedia, me fije desde la esquina de mi ojo izquierdo como Kami se acercaba, bajando la Tablet y levantándome de la cama me acerque a ella

Ella debió saber lo que pasaba por mi mente por que empezó a explicarme en el momento que estuvimos a pocos metros el uno del otro

"Ya me encargue de los preparativos, y hable con los demás Kamis, y hemos decididos con nuestras demandas para terminar el trato" Dijo Kami

"Los cuales son?" Dije algo entusiasmado que podría salir de este maldito lugar, o debería decir santo?, meh no importa

"Las únicas condiciones que debes honorar es que nunca debes volver a los mundos 'Humanos' por una forma de hablar, estaras limitado a las dimensiones 'Anime'. Y que nunca y por ningún motivo nos intentes contactar, a decir verdad no tengo idea de la razón de la segunda condición pero asi es como acordaron por mayoria" Explico Kami

"Bueno podría haber sido peor, en cuanto a la segunda condición, creo que la mayoría o quizas todos de los demás Kamis quedaron infelices porque no pudieron obtener el poder del Juubi" Explique de vuelta

"Tiene sentido, ahora… Tienes alguna idea de donde iras o te dejo en alguna dimensión aleatoria?" Pregunto Kami a lo que yo simplemente me reía entre dientes antes de abrir un portal hacia el Tokyo de No Game No Life (lo voy a acortar a NGNL desde ahora), ese era el lugar donde Sora y Shiro

Antes de entrar al portal me di la vuelta para despedirse de Kami, quien estaba asombrada por mi nivel de control, o eso deduzco

"T-tu. P-pero como!, me tomo 5 años para poder lograr hacer un portal a otra dimensión y tu llegas ni siquiera un dia después de obtener tus poderes y ya los sabes usar a la perfeccion?" Pregunto Kami atónita

"Heh, esta lejos de ser perfecto. Pero se te olvida un interesante hecho" Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y pasaba por el portal antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza para que Kami solo pudiera ver mi ojo derecho desde el otro lado del portal

"Yo diseñe este poder después de todo" Dije antes de cerrar el portal

Después de unos 15 segundos yo empecé a saltar como loco, uno no creería lo genial que se siente hacer eso, es como sacado de un Anime, sin contar que estoy en uno! Hehe

"Bien…" Dije ahora mas calmado

"Hora de poner a prueba estas nuevas habilidades" Dije mientras levitaba lentamente sobre el suelo antes de detenerme abruptamente cuando un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza

Casi cometo el mismo error que Naruto varias veces cometió en mi Fic, andar sin cuidado en el mundo en su forma hibrida

Rápidamente cambie a mi forma humana, aunque no tuviera sentido si voy a volar, pero de todos modos, prefiero mantener mi forma hibrida y la forma Bestia **(Recuerden de mi otro fic, un Kyuubi con 10 colas pero en mi caso de color gris)**

Después de cambiar, me puse a flotar denuevo intentando entender como esto de levitar funciona, es algo confuso pero se controla con la voluntad o sea la mente.

**(Imagínense como Mew de pokemon levita imagínenme asi)**

Durante dos horas estuve buscando la casa de Sora y Shiro pero no la encontré en ninguna parte yo intentaba no rendirme pero fue un desperdicio de tiempo, cuando pude simplemente aparecer donde estaban con mis habilidades, a las cuales aun no tengo nombre pensado… Si, no tengo imaginación

Estuve buscando por 15 minutos mas antes de cansarme y en ese momento decidí volverme invisible y aparecer donde ellos están

Cuando aparecí en su habitacion, parecía igual que en el anime, solo que aquí no estoy limitado a un punto de vista, puedo moverme como quiera y cuando quiera, Si. Genial…

Estaba viendo como Sora y Shiro estaban teniendo el partido de Ajedrez contra Tet así que me mantuve flotando detrás de ellos

Después de unos 30 minutos de aburrimiento total, pero movimientos de ajedrez geniales. Les llego el email de Tet preguntándoles sobre su mundo y si querrían ir a un mundo controlado por los juegos

Predeciblemente ellos dijeron que si, y fue en ese momento cuando Tet apareció de la pantalla y los arrastro a su mundo. Antes de que el portal se cerrara yo también entre, aun invisible y viendo como Tet les decía los 10 mandamientos… Claro mientras ellos gritaban de terror por la caída.

Al terminar la caída y al ver como se levantaban de la tierra decidí revelarme a los hermanos, asi que quitando la invisibilidad deje que se acomodaran con el mundo antes de tocar con un dedo el hombro de Sora haciendo que se diera la vuelta para verme

"Yo!" Dije levantando la mano, dejando a los hermanos algo confundidos… Bueno bastante confundidos

"H-Hola" Dijo Sora mientras que por lo que yo reconocía estaba haciendo planes para el futuro pero no podría saber a menos que revisara sus mentes, pero me da mucha pereza Heh

"Bien, supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas sobre este lugar no?, yo vine a resolver sus dudas por ahora, asi que siéntanse libres de hacerme cualquier pregunta acerca de este lugar" Dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de levitar y me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en frente de ellos logrando que ellos me copiaran

"Ok, entonces… donde estamos? No reconozco este lugar" Pregunto Sora

"Wow, recién empezando y ya con preguntas complicadas?... Bueno, la respuesta tiene dos partes, si te refieres donde estamos en comparación a donde estaban antes, entonces se podría decir que estamos en una dimensión diferente… Para ser mas especifico Disboard como ya saben, en este mundo todo se resuelve mediante juegos como Dijo Tet, también en este mundo habitan 16 tipos de razas de el numero 16 al 1 en cuanto a poder, la lista va asi" Dije mientras hacia aparecer una tabla con 16 piezas, todas con un símbolo del 16 al 1

1.- Los Antiguos Dioses o _Old Deus. 2.- _Fantasmas. 3.- Elemental. 4.- Dragones. 5.- Gigantes. 6.- Angeles_ o Fleugel_. 7.-Elf. 8.- Enanos. 9.- Desconocida aun. 10.- Ex Machina. 11.- Desconocida Aun. 12.- Vampiros. 13.- Runamana. 14.- Bestias Guerreras o _ War Beast. _ 15.-Sirenas. y 16.- Imanity

"Esas son las 16 clases de Exceed en este mundo, ahora alguna otra pregunta? " Pregunte nuevamente

"Solo una mas. Quien eres?" Pregunto Shira

Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió una idea, podría copiarle la entrada a Jiraiya para dejar una mejor impresión… Por otro lado mejor no, parecería estúpido, no es como si tuviera algún título que tenga orgullo

"Por ahora llámenme Nick" Dije rascándome mi mejilla con un dedo antes de levantarme y sacudirme el polvo de mis ropas y preparándome para volar antes de que se me ocurrió algo.

Sacando un pedazo de papel de mi mochila empecé a escribir mi numero de teléfono antes de pasárselo a los hermanos dejándolos confundidos

"Es mi numero de teléfono… Ah cierto! Aquí no hay señal, bueno Sora si fueras tan amable de pasarme tu celular?" Dije. Cuando me paso su celular lo empecé desarmar para configurar un tipo de radio de alta distancia en el celular, Claro que con Sora llorando que no lo destruyera. Al terminar de configurarlo encendí el teléfono nuevamente y con mi habilidades cree una aplicación para que me pudieran llamar.

Después de explicarles como funcionaba todo me prepare para volar hacia la pieza gigante de ajedrez en el horizonte, adonde creía que Tet vivía, cuando llegue a una altura considerable me di la vuelta y me despedí de los hermanos sacudiendo la mano y seguí volando

Después de 10 minutos volando a toda velocidad, me encontré detrás de Tet quien estaba viendo el paisaje de su reino moviendo las piernas como todo niño pequeño

"_Supongo que aunque sea un Kami, el sigue teniendo la personalidad de un niño pequeño"_ Pense mientras que una idea en mi cabeza se empezaba a formar.

Sin hacer ruido yo seguí flotando desde atrás de el, cuando estuve prácticamente atrás de el me eleve un poco para estar arriba de el

"Yo!" Lo salude de cabeza apareciendo de repente frente a el, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás mientras que yo me reía por su reacción al susto

Cuando Tet se calmo un poco yo empecé a acercarme antes de que el me detuvo preguntándome.

"Que eres?" Dijo Tet dejándome confundido, dado a que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, supongo que vio mi cara de confusión por que continuo

"No eres un Angel, no tienes Alas y tampoco eres un Fantasma porque ellos son ligeramente transparentes asi que como estas flotando" Dijo Tet con una cara de curiosidad mientras que flotaba a la misma altura que yo

"Eh?, pues se podría decir que soy un Kami igual que tu _Pero mas poderoso" _Dije mientras me dejaba la última parte para mi interior

"Imposible!" Dijo Tet de repente

"Me asegure de poner la barrera mas poderosa existente en esta dimensión, nadie a menos que yo los traiga como lo hice con los hermanos podría entrar en mi dimensión de ninguna manera" Explico Tet algo enojado, pero lo único que hacía era que pareciera aún más adorable

"Me cole"

"Que?" Pregunto ahora Tet estando confuso

"Me cole en tu portal que abriste para traer a los hermanos" Explique nuevamente quitando la duda de su cabeza

"Oh, entonces… que tipo de Kami eres?" Pregunto Tet sin saber que estaba preguntándome lo que menos quería revelar

"Bueno, aun soy nuevo en esto de ser Kami… Yo soy el nuevo Juubi no Kami, aunque no me lo esperaba, llevo apenas un dia en este trabajo Hehe" Dije rascándome detrás de la cabeza

"Tu eres Juubi-sama?, me contaron que el Juubi perdió su alma, como puedes ser tu el nuevo Juubi?" Pregunto Tet nuevamente

"Bueno… En realidad yo cree el Juubi y todos sus poderes, pero antes de morir hice una regla de que cuando yo muriera nadie pudiera obtener los poderes del Juubi excepto yo" Le di a Tet una explicación lo bastante vaga pero lo suficientemente completa para que no preguntara mas

"Y porque estas aquí?" Pregunto Tet

"Yo solo vine a divertirme aquí, no te preocupes, no le hare nada malo a tu mundo, y cumpliré con la mayoría de tus mandamientos, excepto el primer mandamiento" Dije mientras sonreía

"Que!?, pero el primer mandamiento es el mas importante, para que no haya problemas!" Dijo Tet agitado

"Hahaha, no te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca yo no soy un asesino, pero es para evitar algún problema que pueda pasar en el camino" Dije con una sonrisa mientras saltaba de la orilla de la pieza de ajedrez y me ponía a volar a un bosque que vi de camino hacia aquí

Al llegar al bosque me puse a buscar un claro para poder entrenar, tengo algunas ideas de como Naruto y los demás entrenaban, y si necesito algún estilo de pelea simplemente puedo hacer aparecer a Might Guy de Naruto… Por otro lado mejor escojo otro sensei, Guy me mataria con su entrenamiento, Mejor me quedo con unos pergaminos de estilos de pelea

Cuando encontré un buen claro en el bosque me puse a pensar, cual seria el primer ejercicio que debería hacer si quiero ser un ninja… Claro! El ejercicio de la hoja en la frente!

Y con ese pensamiento en mente me senté en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas y intente buscar esa energía que sentí cuando la obtuve por primera vez. Bien sigue allí ahora lo que tengo que hacer es manejarla para que se junte en mi frente, sorprendentemente fue bastante fácil, es como si no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo, cuando sentí que tenia suficiente chakra en mi frente tome una hoja del piso y la puse en mi frente mientras seguía juntando chakra

Por lo fácil que era intente levantarme mientras tenia la hoja en la cabeza, seguía siendo demasiado fácil, después de 15 minutos manteniendo la hoja en la cabeza me aburrí y deje de canalizar chakra y la hoja cayo

Ahora estaba pensando que otro tipo de ejercicio podía intentar, y se me ocurrió caminar por los árboles.

Empecé a canalizar chakra a mis pies con los ojos cerrados como vi a Naruto hacerlo en el anime, cuando sentí que tenia suficiente chakra en mis pies empecé a correr hacia el árbol, llegue a los siete pasos y Sali disparado hacia atrás, como aun no tenia ningún tipo de entrenamiento shinobi yo caí directamente al suelo desde cuatro metros en el aire, pero logre darme la vuelta en el aire y caí en mi trasero, si dolió pero no tanto como pensé que dolería

Y asi me acorde como cuando Naruto obtuvo el chakra de Kurama y los demás bijuus obtuvo mejor resistencia contra el dolor y los golpes, después de levantarme me fije que a donde había llegado había una marca negra dando la impresión de que estaba quemada

"_Debe ser por la intensidad del chakra"_ Pensé y me prepare para correr denuevo cuando me acorde de como Naruto y los demás hacían para marcar donde habían llegado

Como me pude haber olvidado de las herramientas ninjas, tengo que tener de esas si quiero ser un ninja. Pensando en eso hice aparecer una funda para shuriken y una para kunai llena de herramientas

Después de ponerme las fundas llenas de shuriken y kunai, tome un kunai de la funda y lo sujete de forma reversa

Volví a correr hacia el árbol para seguir entrenando y me fije que esta vez llegue a los 12 pasos, Hehe voy más rápido que en el anime, después de marcar intente caer de pie esta vez, falle. Caí de cabeza y aunque te digan que tenga resistencia igual dolió bastante, creo que me rompí el cuello

Al levantarme, pude sentir como mi espina empezaba a sanarse y ponerse en su lugar correspondiente. Dolió bastante podía sentir cuando hiso un _Crunch_ cuando llego a su lugar.

Después de masajear mi cuello me fije que tenia máximo tres días para poder ver que cosas interesantes pasaban con los hermanos, volví a mirar al árbol y suspire

"_Mendokuse" _Dije copiando a Shikamaru, los siguientes tres días serán muy problemáticos. Antes de volver a correr al árbol… y caer

J.A.S.I.F (B.G)

**Otro capitulo, 1000 palabras mas largo que el anterior por sugerencia de alguien que dejo una Review.**

**Una cosa, quiero que tengan libertad de cambiar la historia los lectores, asi que si tienen alguna idea o quieren que pase algo, díganmelo por reviews, hare lo posible para lograrlo o dejarlos felices**

**Dejen reviews o si no dejare salir a Might Guy Eh?**

**Peace Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro capitulo de esta historia impopular, digo claro algunas personas la leen, pero en comparación con mi primera historia es muy diferente, bueno eso…mejor me pongo a escribir**

"_Huff… Uff"_ No esperaba que el entrenamiento fuera tan difícil, y tampoco me esperaba que durara prácticamente dos días sin descanso… Eso probablemente me ayude con las mujeres Heh.. creo que debería empezar una cadena de libros como los de Jiraiya, después de todo soy un Autor, que tan difícil podría ser hacer un libro que conste solamente de limones.

Ahora mismo estoy descansando después de terminar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, no estoy tan cansado, si no es que casi me hundo nuevamente, además de no estar concentrado dado a que estaba pensando en que tipo de sensei debería traer

Guy esta fuera… terminaría exhausto, Tsunade también, No quiero morir… Denuevo, Kakashi, quizás pero tengo un sentimiento de que leería mas su libro que entrenarme, Asuma probablemente sea un buen sensei es el numero uno en mi lista de senseis

Pero antes de llamar a Asuma quería probar algunos Jutsus que no necesitan tanto entrenamiento, como el Kage Bunshin y los tres Jutsus de academia

"Bien… aquí va todo. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Grite mientras intentaba separar mi chakra para crear otro cuerpo intentando mantenerlo en forma… cuando escuche un Poof a mi lado deje de moldear chakra para mirar a mi lado para encontrarme con la mirada de mi Kage Bunshin

"Genial…" Dijimos ambos antes de que nos riéramos, lo hice desaparecer para intentar el segundo jutsu, probablemente tenga problemas con el Bunshin no Jutsu asi que me lo saltare

Ahora… si tengo un comprendimiento básico del Henge, se trata de que tengo que usar mi chakra para darme una apariencia diferente mientras que con el chakra mantengo la forma, se supone que el Henge es solo una ilusión pero quiero intentar hacerlo real..

"Henge!" Grite después de moldear mi chakra para darme la forma de Sora, si me acuerdo de la voz también asi que técnicamente debería haber sido un éxito

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en la ropa de Sora, caminando hacia el lago me mire en el reflejo del agua para encontrarme con la cara de Sora… Completo éxito.

"Ahora a llamar a Asuna, pero de cual dimensión… de mi historia o del canon?, probablemente será mejor el de canon, asi me ahorro explicarle sobre Naruto" Dije pensando en alto antes de usar mis habilidades para hacer que Asuma aparezca al frente mío

Con otra nube de humo Asuma apareció al frente mio, parecía confundido y bien quien no lo estaría al haber sido invocado asi de repente.

"Heh?, que sucede?" Pregunto de repente mirando alrededor para poder ver donde estaba, cuando se fijo en mi cruzamos miradas y el parecía que estaba revisándome para ver si era de alguna amenaza

"Yo!" Dije de repente levantando mi mano derecha en modo de saludo dejando aun mas confundido a Asuma

"Te conozco…?" Pregunto Asuma

"Heh, no… me asustaría si fuera de otro modo, Yo soy el que te trajo aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda" Dije

"Ayuda en que específicamente?" Dijo Asuma

"Entrenamiento" Dije como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Y porque me necesitas a mi?" Pregunto nuevamente Asuma

"_Sigh…_ Porque necesito un sensei, no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en ser ninja asi que traje al mejor sensei que pude encontrar, entre Konoha tu estas de los primeros" Dije intentando alagarlo para que me diera entrenamiento

"Heh, bueno si debo admitir con el trio Ino-Chika-Cho de esta generación los entrene bastante bien… Pero, para que necesitas mi entrenamiento?, no deberías haber traído un instructor de la academia si no tienes experiencia?, En todo caso… Como me trajiste aquí!" Pregunto Asuma ahora que se dio cuenta de como llego aquí

"Por partes, necesito mi entrenamiento para hacerme mas fuerte. Los instructores simplemente leen de un libro pero los Jonin sensei entrenan con experiencia y mas eficientemente, además de que eh estado practicando los tres jutsus de academia, en cuanto la ultima pregunta esa será algo mas complicada" Explique mientras caminaba hacia una de las rocas en el claro y me sentaba haciendo señas para que Asuma se acercara

"Lo que sucede es que soy un Kami" Dije simplemente mientras que Asuma tenia una cara de entre risa y confusión

"Kami?, niño estas hablando en serio?, porque si yo fuera un Kami no necesitaría entrenamiento, simplemente haría que el conocimiento este en mi cerebro o algo asi" Dijo Asuma casi riéndose

"_Sigh, _porque nadie me cree hasta que se los demuestro. Bueno lo que sucede es que eso seria hacer trampa, mientras que tu obtendrías tus habilidades por trabajo duro, yo simplemente lo obtendría, seria injusto, además que respeto bastante a los que trabajan duro. En cuanto a lo de si soy Kami o no, Dime has oído alguna vez del Juubi?" Dije la ultima parte lo mas serio que podría decir mientras fruncía el seño, haciendo que Asuma se pusiera serio también

"Eh escuchado sobre el Juubi pero en ningún lugar tienen información sobre el Juubi, se dice que el Rikudou Sennin peleo contra el y lo sello en la luna, pero nada es concreto" Me explico como si estuviera dándole un reporte al Hokage

"Parcialmente correcto. Ahora te dare algo de historia que no esta en libros asi que pone mucha atención… El Juubi, o como se conocía antes.. el Shinju, El Shiju antes de ser el Juubi, era adorado como el dios árbol, dado que tenia la forma de un árbol, Ahora en un momento, una princesa de una tierra lejana Kaguya Otsutsuki, que estaba decidida traer la paz y acabar con la guerra violo una regla, y consumió el fruto del árbol sagrado. Consumiendo ese fruto, ella consiguió poder inimaginable. Después, Hagoromo Otsutsuki y Hamura Otsutsuki, los hijos de Kaguya fueron los primeros en obtener el chakra, pero el deseo de Kaguya de obtener mas poder ella se fusiono con el Shinju, para crear al Juubi… Los hermanos Otsutsuki sin saber que se trataba de su madre, sino que pensando que era la ira del dios árbol por el robo del fruto Hagoromo y su hermano enfrentaron a la bestia" Dije antes de tomar un gran respiro mientras que Asuma estaba escuchando atentamente haciendo muecas de vez en cuanto

"Los hermanos, después de derrotar al Juubi, lo sellaron dentro de ellos mismo, volviéndose los primeros Jinchuurikis… Cuando Hagoromo estaba en su lecho de muerte, el uso sus ultimas fuerzas para dividir el chakra del Juubi en 9 partes mas pequeñas" Dije

"Los Bijuus" Susurro Asuma

"Bingo… Ahora, que le sucedió al cuerpo del Juubi, dado que Rikudou solo sello su chakra… Pues el creo la luna y sello su cuerpo allí, dejando a las nueve bestias a rondar por allí" Termine de explicar levantándome y haciendo algunos estiramientos

"Entonces… Me ayudaras?" Pregunte mientras seguía los estiramientos

"_Sigh_.. no es como si tuviera otra opción si quiero volver a Konoha no es asi?" Dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía

"Ok, entonces por donde empezamos?" Pregunte nuevamente

"Bueno, que tal si me dices que cosas ya tienes aprendidas para poder pensar en que ayudarte" Sugirió Asuma

"Hmm, en realidad no eh podido avanzar mucho, solo tengo los ejercicios de chakra de caminar en los arboles y el agua, además del Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi y Henge. Mas que eso nada, puedo moldear chakra en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo para mejorar mi velocidad y fuerza física, pero no tengo ni los reflejos ni la agilidad" Explique

"Entonces lo que te faltaría seria la agilidad y los reflejos, si podemos trabajar con eso" Dijo Asuma mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla

"Cuantos Kage Bunshin puedes usar?" Pregunto de la nada Asuma mientras yo me reía en mi conciencia

"Como el doble de Naruto" Explique dejando a Asuma asombrado

"Q-Que?, el doble?. Pero Naruto usa como dos mil clones en su entrenamiento!" Dijo Asuma sorprendido

"Hola?. Kami aquí, en realidad no tengo limites" Dije sin expresión

"Oh, claro. Bien que tal si empezamos por el entrenamiento que hacen en la academia para la agilidad, como ya estiraste, quiero que intentes todo tipo de acrobacias hasta que puedas hacerlas con el mínimo esfuerzo" Explico Asuma mientras apagaba su cigarro y se ponía a hacer algunas acrobacias el mismo

Se veía complicado, pero estaba seguro de que con mis nuevos reflejos y capacidades físicas lograría terminar este entrenamiento antes de que los hermanos desafíen a Kurami por el titulo de reyes que seria entre 1-2 dias mas si estoy en lo correcto

**TimeSkip 5 horas**

Después de tener a Asuma como sensei me fije que el no era tan relajado en el entrenamiento, era como tener un Personal Trainer, pero bueno. Uno consigue lo que se puede

Logre subir mi agilidad hasta el punto de que podía saltar por los arboles y hacer acrobacias igual que en anime, ahora lo único que me falta seria un estilo de pelea y conseguir algunos jutsus para mi arsenal y podre llamarme un ninja real

Cuando le pregunte a Asuma si tenia algun estilo de pelea con el, me Dijo que el nunca traía rollos consigo, asi que use la segunda mejor opción

"Si no tiene algun estilo, que tal si me dice de cual se trata y yo lo traigo aquí?, cual seria el mejor estilo de pelea que me serviría?" Pregunte

"Hmm… contando con tu físico que usa mas tus elevados reflejos para pelear, creo que seria mejor el estilo de los Uchihas, El Puño Interceptor. Pero para poder usar ese estilo en el cien por siento tendrías que tener el sharingan, Se que eres un Kami pero tu dijiste que hace poco no?, podrías conseguir un Kekkei Genkai?" Pregunto Asuma

"No debería de ser tan difícil si contamos que lo único que necesito son los ojos y alterar mi ADN para que los ojos no me quiten tanto chakra, aunque no lo parezca yo estoy reprimiendo mi chakra el 90% de mi chakra esta sellado, dado que tiene… Interesantes efectos en mi alrededor. Pero en resumen, si puedo conseguir ese Kekkei Genkai" Explique nuevamente antes de cerrar los ojos y usar mis poderes para intentar cambiar mi ADN para que coincida con el de los Uchihas, claro solo cambie mi ADN lo suficiente para evitar el gasto innecesario de chakra, de ese modo mi apariencia no cambiara en lo absoluto

Después de lograr conseguir el sharingan, que en el momento que los obtuve tenían dos tomoes, mi vista se volvió mucho mas aguda, es como si antes hubiera estado viviendo con una vista de 720p y ahora mi vista se volvió de 1080p es la forma mas simple que lo puedo describir

Lograr aprender todos los katas del puño interceptor fue lo mas difícil. Dado a que no tenia conocimiento sobre este estilo, sin el sharingan no hubiera podido leer tan rápido ni memorizarlo

Me tomo como dos horas antes de poder usar decentemente el puño interceptor, en las palabras de Asuma me Dijo que bien podría ser un Chuunin experimentado si estuviera en su aldea, y eso me dio mucho mas entusiasmo para seguir entrenando

Al final a las 10:00 PM logre terminar mi entrenamiento y mande a Asuma de vuelta, me dejo con varios rollos de jutsus que le pedi, claro no andaba con ellos pero hacerlos aparecer desde Konoha fue fácil, aun no los aprendo pero logre copiar un par de Jutsus de Asuma cuando se los pedi

Los jutsus que logre copiar fueron Fuuton: Kazekiri (Viento cortante) y Fuuton: Daitoppa (…Gran penetración…no pienso poner la traducción de este jutsu nunca mas)

Con esos dos Jutsus pensé que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy y me dirigí nuevamente al hotel en el que me estaba quedando, estaba a un par de kilómetros, pero llegue en 5 minutos saltando por los arboles

Uno pensaría que llegar a este nivel de poder entrenando por solo 3 dias es ridículo, pero si ustedes recuerdan yo obtuve el cuerpo de un Bijuu asi que no me hiso falta el entrenamiento físico, lo que me faltaba era la agilidad, y pude entrenar prácticamente todo el dia dada mi nueva resistencia física

**Y asi llego a 2000 palabras esta vez dado a que estoy que me duermo en el teclado, hehe bueno el próximo capitulo mi alterego se reunirá con los hermanos justo después de que hayan ganado el titulo de reyes **

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue interesante escribirlo para una manera de hablar**

**Dejen reviews, que aun tengo a Guy en su jaula (juventuuud) cállate! Bueno dejen buenas reviews e ideas y nos vemos el próximo capitulo, genial que sea un capitulo por dia no creen… pero no creo que pueda seguir asi T.T tengo cosas que hacer tambien**


End file.
